<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captives by jsandrsn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322892">Captives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn'>jsandrsn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captivity, Episode: s03e01 Flashpoint, Gen, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter that the one was in the cage, and the other in control. They were all captives, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thawne must be bored, though it's not like he didn't deserve this, Barry thinks, when he walks in and sees the other man exploring the construction of his cage.<br/>
"You're never getting out of here," he promises with a pleased smile, knowing full well that Thawne will immediately answer since there wasn't anyone 'till now to keep him entertained.<br/>
Barry wanted some proofs he wasn't monstrous to Thawne but just did what needed to be done ages ago. He wanted to see he was right, to see that Thawne — not him — was the monster because, despite getting everyone's 'happily ever after', he really has had changed everyone's lives without them knowing.<br/>
"You keep saying that, Barry," Eobard answers, "and I bet it isn't just me you want to convince. So… Barry… are you afraid of the possible outcome?"<br/>
"And are you out of your mind?" asks Barry. "You're the one who's been trying to get to me in any way possible, of course, I would be worried if you ever get out of this cell." Barry comes closer to the cage itself but still keeps the distance for his own safety.<br/>
Barry Allen's answer is not really something Thawne expected. Now Barry is angry, and Eobard needs the opposite, he needs to know what this Barry Allen is made of. He needs this young boy to be more delicate with time.<br/>
"And yet, I don't remember doing anything with you. You're from another timeline, and I have been fighting different version of you, apparently," he says, touching metal bars. "So, it seems you've taken hostage an innocent. Or you don't care about that anymore?"<br/>
"Ah-h," sighs Barry with a forced smile. "And here I thought I've forgotten how much you enjoy messing with my head. Nice try, Thawne, but I'm not falling for that one. And keep in mind that right now I'm the only company you have. So I don't think it'd be wise move for you to piss me off."<br/>
"It's not just about you killing my mother," Barry replies finally, thinking. "You had killed so many people, you're a criminal and should be isolated from society."<br/>
"Well, if I can't open the cell myself then why wouldn't I try to convince you to do that, Barry? It certainly is worth a shot, and you already know you cannot hold me here forever, considering how much you keep repeating that I wouldn't succeed in my escape. I guess it's just a matter of time then," he says. "And you might have met the other me, from your timeline, but I'm not him because you stopped me. Congratulations, by the way."<br/>
"Like you could convince me anyway," says Barry.<br/>
He knows it's a lie, considering that Thawne had been manipulating him for fifteen years, and he hadn't even realized that 'till the very end. "I know your intentions and I know you'd do anything to get what you want, so I'm done following your script. Not that you would remember the timeline that I come from."<br/>
"So we have a history together, you and I," Eobard says with a wide smile. "The one I don't know. Yet, huh?" Knowing that this Barry comes from his future is somehow important. He needs to know more, though.<br/>
"You can say that," Allen blurts out angrily and then: "I'm not that stupid to let you know about the things we've been through and the endgame. Though, I suppose you already know you're dead in my original timeline. Time travels are weird, aren't they? Not that you're even able to be grateful for that."<br/>
Thawne scoffs when Barry twists time travel like this, as Allen implied for him to stay alive, as it was the main purpose of this whole trip. No, Thawne isn't grateful. How can he be grateful for imprisonement and mocking voice with "you're never getting out of here" vibes? Not that he believes in this, though. He thinks it'd be better for him if he hadn't pushed forward.<br/>
And then Barry finally changes the topic, still hurting over dead mother, father, and even Thawne — in some way, twisted and completely insane. "Curly fries and real beaf," says Barry and lifts a bag from the Big Belly Burger higher. "Just like you love it."<br/>
"Are you trying to impress me somehow with these meals you present as your mercy and gratitude for my 'good behaviour', huh?" Thawne asks instead, curious to himself about Barry knowing his preferences in food that he has yet to try. "Not that I do not enjoy these dinner-dates we're currently having."<br/>
Barry comes closer to the cage itself — to Thawne — and he doesn't like this feeling that comes with him every time he takes one more step in this direction. Alert. Danger. Thrill. Rush of adrenaline he hadn't felt for months of hiding in his childhood' house and spending all the spare time he had with his parents — alive and well, caring and perfect. "You really are insane," says Allen and hands the meal through metal bars with desperate wish to go away.<br/>
Thawne takes the bag but doesn't unpack the food in it. "So, how long do you think of yourself as capable to hold me here?" he asks, staring at Barry with hunger of a different kind.<br/>
"I'm keeping you here for as long as I find a different way of stopping you from hurting anyone else," Barry replies and tends to leave, but is stopped right away with Thawne's words.<br/>
"A different way of stopping me? You mean when you find in yourself the strength to kill me, don't you? Well, that's a difference. That you — from the future — wouldn't have hesitated in your position," Eobard scoffs at this fact. Allen freezes.<br/>
"Do you know what else I've noticed, Barry?" Thawne leanes forward, lowers his voice, and pronounces with clarity and confidence, "I think you're keeping me here because deep down you realize what a terrible mistake you've made by running back in time. I think you're keeping me here as your backup plan."<br/>
Barry feels disgust at this assumption, his body is tense. He simply leaves in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>